


【卡带】暗部卡真的很严格

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 试图写甜黄来着？？？？？





	【卡带】暗部卡真的很严格

**Author's Note:**

> 试图写甜黄来着？？？？？

每一名新任火影都要配备一名贴身暗部，负责他的日常安全，和前任的工作交接之类。负责帮助带土的自然是卡卡西，他熟悉火影的工作内容，他兢兢业业任劳任怨，在木叶再找不到比他更适合带土的帮手。现在这名贴身暗部正在教导我们的六代目如何做一个好火影。  
“好火影是不可以在工作期间兴奋到勃起的。”  
阴茎被温热的唇舌包裹，囊袋被细细地舔过，后穴被冰凉的手指抽插。隔着神威空间黑洞洞的入口，带土看不到卡卡西正在对自己的下身做什么，但身体的感受清晰地传到他的脑子里，他甚至能感觉的他自己硬得发疼，感觉到自己的体液顺着阴茎流过会阴，被卡卡西的手指抹开，带到后穴里。  
该死的卡卡西，当他看到办公桌下莫名其妙出现的神威空间入口和莫名其妙朝自己逼进的暗部的时候，他就知道卡卡西又在打什么鬼主意了。  
“喜欢被那样吞进去？后面也想被舔吗？”  
又是影分身，带土昏昏沉沉地想。他坐在桌子前面，手腕被身后的暗部用力摁在桌子上。他想伸手摸摸自己，好让自己快点射出来，可是他连手腕都没法抬起。除了人模人样地坐在那里批改文件，他什么都不能做。现在他甚至连文件都批不好了，他的手抖得厉害，没法写出一个像样的字来。  
影分身们默契极了，感觉到带土快要高潮，他们马上全部停下动作，带土湿漉漉的性器只能在空气里无助地挺动，这让他难受得快要哭出来。  
“火影怎么可以随随便便就射呢，”由于过量的快感和随之而来的痛苦，带土挣扎得更厉害了，站在他身后的暗部不得不更用力地按住他的手腕，作为一个影分身，他快要挺不住了。“放心，今天会操到你射的。”  
等到带土稍微冷静下来，影分身们又重新开始工作。手指、舌头、喉咙，带土甚至感觉到有微弱的电流沿着他的阴茎流动，这让他喘得更厉害了。等到他流出的前液完全打湿了下体，伺候着他阴茎的舌头和手再一次停了下来。  
“现在该操你了。”  
感觉到后穴里的手指被抽出，带土闭上眼睛，缓缓地吐出一口气，等待卡卡西进入。  
这次卡卡西进来得极其缓慢，带土的眼泪终于忍不住掉下来。他太难过了，不仅因为他急切地需要高潮，而且因为这样的卡卡西让他充分地意识到自己正在被操。就在火影椅上，在他屁股还没坐热的宝贝火影椅上。  
“卡卡西，”带土的声音很低，很哑，卡卡西勉强能够听到他在说什么，“饶了我。”  
卡卡西没有说话，只是小心地舔掉了他的眼泪。带土低下头，默默地忍受来自身后的快感。他的阴茎不再被触碰，卡卡西甚至不再允许他的阴茎接触到除了空气以外的任何东西，以确保他是完完全全被操射的。为此，他的大腿被大大地拉开，他的性器可怜兮兮地吐着前液，没有得到半点关照。  
高潮的时候带土几乎难以自控，他浑身发软，射得一塌糊涂。他的脑子空空荡荡，他不知道最终把他操射的是哪个卡卡西，一开始操他又是哪个。他感觉自己下身乱七八糟的体液被卡卡西舔得干干净净，那双一直摁在他大腿上的、戴着半指手套的手终于松开，握着他手腕的混蛋暗部也放开了他。但那个黑漆漆的神威空间入口还在，他听到里面传来快门的声音。  
“那个变态摄影师也来了吗，刚刚真应该射他一脸，或者一镜头。”  
带土咬牙切齿，他一把抓过卡卡西的手，暗部制服让卡卡西上臂的皮肤毫无防备地暴露着。带土本打算对着他最怕痛的上臂内侧狠狠咬上一口，可他最终没舍得，他可不想搞疼了他的卡卡西。  
“看起来您已经休息好了，那么请批改剩下的文件吧，火影大人，”贴身暗部无不体贴地叮嘱道。


End file.
